This description relates to management of production of subterranean reservoirs.
Traditionally, subterranean reservoirs and the systems for recovering, processing and transporting the resources recovered from the reservoirs to a point of sale have been under realized, because of inefficiencies in management stemming from fragmentation, in time and communication, of current and historic data about the reservoirs and systems, expert interpretation, decision-making and executive actions. The fragmentation in time and communication results not only in losses, but failure to achieve enhancement opportunities. Furthermore, although some production subsystems may be regularly monitored for opportunities to mitigate loss or enhance their operation, the fragmentation commonly experienced prevents accounting for the impacts of discovered or experienced losses or the initiation of actions taken to mitigate the loss or realize the enhancement on the overall production system. Optimization studies consistently demonstrate that significant and subsequent optimization of production and operational efficiencies are achievable and indicate an inherent inability of those systems to sustain effective operation of the upstream production system.